At Sunset
by hariboo-smirks
Summary: Sometimes Elizabeth thinks about how they got here. How fast they got here. Then she thinks there was no other place for them to go.


written for the **notjustclosets** ficathon on LJ.

* * *

**At Sunset**

Sometimes Elizabeth thinks about how they got here. How fast they got here. Then she thinks there was no other place for them to go.

* * *

The water presses down on Elizabeth's skin, hot and stinging, chasing the stress of the day away. She lets the warm water of the Lantean shower massage her skin and her shoulders sag. The knowledge that she almost lost John and the team to Koyla once again still weighs heavy on her heart. The fact that she almost lost them because of Koyla and Lucius Lavin pisses her off. It's small moments like this that makes her want to take up the banto stick training Teyla has offered.

Elizabeth rests her head on the tiles, closes her eyes and sighs instead.

When the door of her bathroom hisses open she doesn't move because she knows who it is. There is the quiet sound of clothing being removed and when she feels two arms wrap around her waist, dragging her to a strong chest she lets herself be taken. John's lips don't utter a word as they begin to press soft kisses down her neck. Elizabeth smiles and turns to John and smooths a hand across his cheek, drifting up to his unruly hair that not even the water tames. Her arms warp around him and Elizabeth kisses the wet skin of his cheeks, lips and forehead, "You okay now?" He's been quiet ever since they returned from the planet.

He hasn't said anything about Koyla outside the of the debrief. His eyes on her the entire time, he had told her in short order that he had shot and killed Koyla, leaving his body to the Genii shoulders and leaving. It had taken all of Elizabeth's will power not to shiver at the intensity she had seen in hazel eyes only focused on her.

John nods at her question, but still doesn't speak. He shifts them, saying nothing, but palming her cheek and kissing her. The kiss is long and lingering and Elizabeth feels John's thigh separate hers and press against her. She groans as she straddles it and placing her hands on his shoulders, uses them as leverage, and lifts herself up, wrapping one long leg around his sharp hip and connecting their chests. She knows he needs to feel her surrounding him just as much as she needs to feel him inside and all around her.

He begins to work his way down her neck, sucking at her pulse points. She can see from the steely, hazel gaze he holds in his eyes that ever since he fired that shot, he's been replaying everything Koyla has ever done to them. He's seeing her held by Koyla by the Gate. He sees Koyla holding him and feeding him to a Wraith. Threatening his team, their city. He sees everything Koyla has put them through and knows he is feeling both a rage and relief that Koyla is dead. She also knows he wishes it had hurt more. Like they have.

Shaking the thoughts away and with a brush for her hand against his jaw, Elizabeth threads her hands through the fine, wet hairs on the back of his neck and pulls John up into another deep kiss.

She opens her mouth and invites his tongue in. He readily accepts her invitation and John's hand move down to grip her ass, pulling her to his groin. He shifts so her other leg hooks over his hip and Elizabeth feels him warm and ready at her thigh. The water is running between them and sensation of John's slick body against her own chases the emptiness she had been feeling before. He pulls from her lips, his hand gripping at the back of her neck and pulls her head back gently, attaching his lips to her collarbone. There he sucks and licks and bites. Marking her. Elizabeth sighs at the feeling, curving her body into John. He pulls her higher, angling their hips and guides himself inside her. He buries himself all the away in, her clit brushing against his pelvic bone and groin, and it's just what she needs. She tightens her arms around his shoulder and shifts up; she hears a choked groan as John pushes her against the cool titles of the Lantean shower, steadying them.

Elizabeth let's her head drops forward to John's collarbone and licks along its sharp line, tasting John behind the water dripping on his skin. He still tastes the same way he did that first time. After the storm. The natural saltiness of his skin mixing with the cool water and his body warm and solid against her. She hadn't regretted it then and she still can't regret it now.

John holds her to him, his hand gripping her tightly as he thrusts up into her. Her hands mould around his shoulders, helping him along as she rolls her hips, pulling harsh breaths from both their lips.

The water is still falling over them and Elizabeth opens her eyes, watching as it slides down John's back in rivulets to his ass, over her thighs around his waist, and she has the urge to lick him dry. She sucks in a strangled gasp when she feels John's fingers tighten on her ass , his thrusts deeper and harder, and she knows he's getting close. Leaning back, she lets her head fall back against the wall of the shower. She tilts her hips up, pushing back, and can't help but smile John's strangled moan and the new angle.

One hand moves from her ass and glides up her back. John cups her head and catches her lips in a slow kiss, moving faster in her. Elizabeth moans at the duality of it and lets her hand fall to clasp John's ass as her thighs tighten.

The stuttering motion in John's thrusts signals to Elizabeth he's about to come and she tightens her muscles again. The reaction is instantaneous and John's lips leave hers, falling to her breast. He sucks a nipple into his mouth and bites down, not gently, just hard enough to trigger her orgasm. She comes breathless, more of a choking gasp lost in the steam of the shower and as she comes down she closes her eyes and lifts her hands to run through John's wet and untameable blades of hair. Her legs drop from his hips and they feel rubbery, but John's arms are still holding tightly to him and she steadies herself, content.

Soft puff of breath hit her cheek and she turns to meet his eyes. The sharp hazel gaze is still there, but it's softer. He gives her a half smile that she returns with a soft kiss.

He's okay now. Better. There's one less threat out there for them to worry about. Elizabeth is thankful because she knows John's beaten himself up for everytime they let Koyla slip through their grasps, but not today. Today they took a win as small as it was. And really, they don't get enough breaks.

John doesn't move and just holds her. It's a rare moment for both. To just let themselves be held, but Elizabeth knows better than to make a big deal about it and lets John drops his head to her shoulder. They stay like that in the Lanten shower, the water falling over them, growing cooler against their flushed bodies, Elizabeth holding John to her.

* * *

Sometimes Elizabeth thinks about how they got here.

Then she feels John wrapped around her, his warm breath against her chest as they lie on her bed, and she smiles because there was no other place for them to go.


End file.
